


Missed Introductions

by glyph_of_wolves



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Cinderella Elements, Minor Sarah Steel, Other, Royal Ball AU, again not really, benzaiten is alive cause i said so, most of the characters only appear for a second aside from juno and peter, not really tho kinda just a, they are twenty one in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_of_wolves/pseuds/glyph_of_wolves
Summary: aka Prince Juno Steel and the Ball that he didn't want to go to but there's a pretty boy so like who knows





	Missed Introductions

“Why do I have to be the one to get married?”

“Because you’re the oldest, your highness.” 

“You don’t know that! Ben and I are twins! It’s not like mom even remembers, she’s too drunk off her ass to remember which of us is which now, much less twenty goddamn years ago!” 

“Prince Steel-”

“Please don’t call me that, Rita.”

“Fine. Mistah Steel,”

“I honestly don’t know if that’s better or worse.”

“Mistah Steel, I’m very sorry that you are feeling stressed about the ball. However, I would like to remind you what you said you would do if your brother were in this position just yesterday,” The handmaiden paused, “Before they announced it would be you, of course.” Juno let out a tired sigh.

“Yeah I know,” He grumbled.

“And besides, it’s a party! The whole kingdom is gonna be there, there’s gotta be at least one person you can connect with.”

“I don’t know Rita, even the castle cook says I’m ‘clinically unlikeable’, and he likes everyone” Juno huffed, lifting his arms so Rita could adjust his sleeves. He wasn’t going to enjoy tonight, but he had to admit that he looked pretty good. The perfect image of a lovely lady anyone in the kingdom would be lucky to marry. 

“Rita if I jumped off one of the battlements do you think it’d kill me or just paralyze me so I can’t get away?”

“Mistah Steel!”

“Kidding,” Barely. Maybe one of the suitors tonight would turn out to be an assassin. Even if they didn’t put him out of his misery, at least it’d make it a bit more fun. 

Ten minutes into the ball, and Juno was already bored out of his mind. He wasn’t allowed to get out of his throne, and he could barely tune out the drawl of whoever was being introduced now. Her voice grated on his ears, and she looked old enough to be his mom- older even. Was this the type of person they expected him to marry? Christ. So far it seemed like the people being introduced weren’t even that powerful; just those with ambitions a little too high and a little too skewed. He twists the signet ring on his finger nervously, and plays with the buttons on his sleeves just to give himself something to do. 

A few hours passed like this, people introducing themselves and then Juno immediately forgetting their names. One woman had brought her cat, which was kind of interesting. Mostly weird, but interesting. It wasn’t until around eight that something worthwhile finally happened. 

“Your highness, how lovely to meet you at last,” the man said, bowing and holding out his hand, as if waiting for Juno to do something in return.

“Uh…” At Juno’s hesitance, the man retracted his hand and stood up and retracted his hand.

“My apologies, your highness, I fear I’m somewhat unaware of your kingdom’s customs,” He smiled like it was a joke only he understood, and his sharp teeth glinted in the light of the chandeliers hanging high above them. He turned to go, but Juno managed to compose himself enough to call out. 

“Wait, I’m sorry, you weren’t being rude,” He said, and the man stopped and stared at him, the smile still on his face. “You’re just the first person to risk getting that close.”

“Why ever would it be a risk, your highness?”

“Hell if I know,” at Juno’s uncouth outburst the man laughed, and Juno would have given anything to hear that laugh again, “they probably think I’ll chop off their head or something.”

“Well, I hope it doesn’t come to that,” and the man held out his hand again. Juno did the same, gingerly placing it into his, and the mouth he’d been staring at for the past minute pressed into his skin. The man stepped away again, and Juno pushed down the urge to reach out. 

“Save me a dance, my prince?” 

“I,” Juno swallowed, “I’ll think about it,” the man grinned with those sharp teeth, before turning on his heel and taking his leave. It was at this point that Juno realized that he had been so zoned out through the introductions, that he hadn’t caught the man’s name.

Luckily, they weren’t too many people that needed to be seen after that, just a few stragglers without the over the top titles and unending introductions. By the time the clock struck nine the real party could finally begin.

“Citizens of Hyperion,” the queen began, sounding surprisingly lucid to Juno. He was still sitting in the ceremonial throne, but now he was joined by his mother and brother, standing on either side of him. He glanced up at Benzaiten quickly, just to gauge how his designated younger sibling was feeling. Ben was looking out at the crowd, regal as ever, smiling that famous perfect-prince-of-hyperion smile. For a second Juno thought about how perfect Ben would be in his place. How kind, how diplomatic, how loving to whoever was lucky enough to marry the crown prince, but then Juno remembered what Rita had reminded him of that afternoon. Despite not knowing who truly was the eldest, Juno had always been protective of Ben in a way that only an older sibling could be, and he would never wish this responsibility on Ben. He would never dare to try to force him into a relationship with a stranger. It didn’t matter how much he hated this, or how much Ben’s smile was adored by the people, this was his problem. 

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he only just realized that his mother’s speech was coming to a close. 

“Once again, thank you all for coming to celebrate my children’s twenty first birthday. Prince Juno will be starting the first dance soon, and one lucky lady or gentlemen will have the honor of his hand in marriage by the end of the night!” It had already been announced, but there were whoops and cheers as the Queen ended her speech, though Juno suspected it was the alcohol that had been ingested less than the actual excitement over marrying him. Sarah Steel turned around and marched back past Juno to her own throne, but not before gripping his shoulder and hissing into his ear.

“Don’t you dare screw this up, little monster. Benzaiten and I are counting on you, do you understand?” She didn’t wait for a reply. Ben gave him a soft smile, with something a bit more sad beneath the surface, before following without a word. 

Juno carefully rose from his throne and walked slowly down the steps to the main floor of the ballroom. He could feel a thousands pairs It didn’t matter how good he knew he looked, he still wasn’t fond of the attention. He needed to pick a dance partner, but to his dismay he didn’t spot the man from earlier. He decided to make a quick decision, and walked up to a woman that had been introduced fairly early in the night. She had been curt, but not necessarily hostile, so Juno figured she was a safe bet. She looked his age, and he pegged her to be a knight of some kind. When he approached he, he attempted to pull mystery man’s move of a kiss on the hand, but she wasn’t buying it. He led her to the center of the room, and the dance began. 

It wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable. They spoke occasionally, but for the most part the only noise that could be heard was the music and the shuffle of feet as other people joined them on the dance floor. Juno could admit that the cold atmosphere between him and his dance partner, Alessandra he recalled, was mostly his fault. He kept thinking that he had seen that pitch black hair or that sharpened smile at the edge of the crowd, but by the time he stopped and actually looked the man was gone, and Juno had messed up the rhythm. 

She let him go without much hassle, and soon Juno was on the edge of the room again, as hundreds of desperate party goers batted their eyelashes, hoping to be chosen. He looked back up to his mother’s throne, happily surprised to find that she was talking to a council member and not paying attention to him fucking up. He kept looking, and she kept talking, and Juno suddenly realized he desperately needed a break. 

Pretending to be apologetic, spouting nonsense like “Just a minute,” and “I’m sorry, please excuse me for a moment,” to the drunken guests, he managed to escape the ballroom and nearly started running down the hall towards the palace gardens. He’d just be a minute, he’d said, and that was probably true. He just needed a break.

When he got outside he breathed a sigh of relief. Just the feeling of the cool night wind on his face was wonderful compared to the stifling air of the party and his mother’s heavy gaze. He wandered aimlessly for a while, before sitting down at a fountain in the middle of a copse of pear trees. With the sound of the water, he couldn’t hear the man approaching him, but turned around quickly when he saw the shaky reflection of someone in the water. 

The man from earlier stood there, and Juno’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the smile that appeared when their eyes met. 

“I thought I saw you sneak out, your highness, but I wasn’t quite sure,” The man came up and sat down on the fountain’s edge, not too close that Juno felt crowded, but just close enough that Juno could smell his cologne. It was something Juno didn’t recognize, but desperately wanted too. Juno turned away, feigning peace. 

“I needed a break. I’ve never had so many people try to get close to me, and knowing that they’re only doing it for power or cause they’re too drunk to think clearly gives me a headache,” He said. The man hummed. 

“How can you tell?” He asked, “That they feel that way, that is.” Juno shrugged.

“Always been good at reading people, I guess,” Except you, he doesn’t say. 

“I wasn’t aware princes were such good detectives,” Juno laughs at that.

“Yeah, well, I’m afraid that’s where my skills, princely or otherwise, end. I can shoot a mean crossbow, though.”

“Oh don’t sell yourself short!”They chat like that for awhile, more bicker than banter, but Juno finds that he enjoys the back and forth. The man doesn’t seem to be getting bored or moving away, so Juno figures that now is as good a time as any. 

“I’m sorry,” he starts, and the man looks at him confused, “I didn’t catch your name,” The man smiles even wider at that, and Juno glances around nervously. That wasn’t the reaction that he had expected. 

“Oh, but can’t you figure it out, dear detective,” It’s so short, but in that instant Juno decides he prefers that title to prince.

“Detectives need clues, and I’d like to know the name of the person who’s managed to hog the crown prince’s attention all night,” He laughs again and looks at Juno.

“It’s Rex, my prince,” Juno suddenly feels cold. “Come closer, I’ll give you any more clues you need,” And against Juno’s better judgement, he does.

The kiss is warm. Easy, like they’ve done it a million times before, like they are two perfect pieces to a puzzle that’s been waiting to be solved for centuries. It’s the best thing he’s ever felt.

It’s Juno who ends it. He has to, but he almost wants to scream at himself, or at something, over the unfairness of it all.

“I know that’s not your name,” He whispers, and feels his partner stiffen in front of him, “and I would like my ring back.” 

“My, you are quite the detective! I suppose it’s my fault for underestimating you my prince, it won’t happen again.”

“Don’t call me that,” Juno replies, but it comes out hoarse and shaky, far too quiet for the thief to hear him. 

“I assure you that I never intended any harm, my prince.”

“Goddamnit, don’t call me that!” Juno all but shouts into the night, “Tell me your goddamn name.”

“Rose,” Juno doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Stop lying to me!”

“I’m afraid I can’t at the moment, dear detective. I’m in a very confusing position at the moment, and I’m not sure what to do,” Juno rolls his eyes before shoving _ Rose  _ away and standing up. 

“Please Juno, let me-”

“I cannot believe,” Juno stops, throwing his hands into the air, “I cannot believe that for a moment I thought this night was going to turn out okay,” He turns back towards Rose. “So what is it, huh? Thief obviously, but to what end? Working for a neighboring kingdom, does once of the provinces need more money? I keep telling her we need to stop taxing Oldtown but she never listens. Is it just for you? Were you going to kill me, or just drag me along and leave me to wonder where you went?”

“Kill you? Juno why would I ever-”

“I don’t fucking know! You’re the liar, not me.” Juno is so blinded by anger that he doesn’t notice Rose’s hands coming to rest gently on his shoulders until they’re there. He tries to brush him off, but he is so tired.

“Juno, please believe me when I say that I would never hurt you.”

“How am I supposed to believe that? I met you, what, five hours ago, and I honestly can’t tell if you’ve meant a goddamn thing you’ve said in that time,” Juno is ashamed, but he missed the thief’s smile.

“It’s true that I had ulterior motives, but they never had anything to do with you, Juno. When I was introduced, I felt a connection, surely you must’ve felt it too. You must realize there are far easier marks than the crown prince. I saw you, and I knew I had to know who you were,” Juno brought his hands up to his face.

“I can’t believe I was going to ask a thief to marry me,” He feels a hand run along the side of his head and card through his hair. 

“I would be honored, Juno,” And suddenly the lingering touch is gone, and Juno lowers his own hands to see Rose smiling sadly at him. The expression doesn’t belong on his face. “But I’m afraid I don’t belong here,” Juno looks at him then, really looks, and sees the longing in his eyes. And for a split second, his walls crack, and he is honest with the liar. 

“And I’m afraid I wish I could go with you.”

“Then come with me.” 

“And leave Ben?”

“We can take him with us! It’ll be a bit more cramped, sure--”

“And leave the kingdom without a leader, without protection? I may be a bastard of a monarch, Rose, but I’m not that heartless.”

“Surely your mother can lead!” Juno knew by now that the thief was grasping at straws, but when he heard those words he realized just how unaware the other man was of Hyperion. 

“Rose, my mother hasn’t been fit to lead in years,” Juno sighed, the anger he had felt earlier vanishing, along with the strength to argue. “The only reason she’s pushing this dumb betrothal is because her council is this close to having our family overthrown if she remains in power, but if I get married then I can be crowned Queen and we don’t lose everything. Honestly,” Juno let out a short laugh into the dark night air, “I think the kingdom might be better off without us, but if I tried anything she’d probably snap and kill someone, probably me. And if I leave, and someone gets hurt, well…” Juno trailed off, and saw Rose looking at him, a stricken expression. 

“Juno, I am sorry about your mother, but you would never be to blame for her actions. You are not at fault here, please-” He reached out a hand, to do what Juno didn’t know, but Juno was already stepping backwards. 

“I’m sorry, Rose. Rex. Whatever your name is. You need to leave, now.” The thief, “You belong somewhere else, and I belong here. Let me know if you ever change your mind. If you follow me now, I’ll call the guards,” Juno breathed deeply as he reached the door to the palace. He wasn’t sure if the thief would be able to hear what he said next, but it needed saying. 

“Feel free to crash the wedding.”

Juno woke up with a headache, annoyed to find he was still in his clothes from last night. Whatever, he knew Rita would be able to fix any creases. As he changed, he recalled the events of the previous night, scowling as he recalled what had happened between him and the thief, but softening as he recalled some of their earlier conversation and the kiss they had shared. He felt an acute sense of loss when thinking about that kiss. When he laid out the clothes, he almost didn’t notice the bulge in one of his pockets. He reached in to find a note, written in small, fanciful script, and he immediately knew who it was from. 

“Dear Detective,

I apologize for how we ended our encounter last night. Trust me when I say this will not be the last time we see each other, and I promise you will not be forced to wed anyone you do not wish to, not while I still have breath in my lungs. I cannot wait to know you, Juno Steel, fully. I do not know how it will happen, but I know it will be quite the adventure

The king to your queen, your better half, Peter Nureyev”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for weeks now and I wrote nothing but then I was like oh shit college starts tomorrow so guess I gotta write it now.  
Will I continue this? Not likely, do to aforementioned college. True ending: Juno marries Alessandra, making her a ruler, peter shows up out of the blue, says something like "sorry this is mine" alessandra is like "Yeah whatever" juno just gets dragged along as usual, he goes off with peter, alessandra fixes the kingdom, sarah steel goes to jail, and ben isnt dead (and is like... alessandra's right hand or something)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if there are any typos or anything, and please check out my original story Prince, as it will likely be the only writing that I work on for the foreseeable future.


End file.
